Misguided Love Story
by Thenewparade
Summary: Grimmjow wants someone in his life that he can depend on, will he find it in the teen genius Ichigo Kurasaki? YAOI Warning. Do Not Read If You Do Not Like YAOI


"_Money is the anthem of success_

_So before we go out,_

_What's your address?"_

_Lana Del Rey's "National Anthem"_

It's Tuesday and we're in fourth period, it's just like any other day at Seireitei High School I guess. My teacher, Ms. Yoruichi (she prefers we call her by her first name), is going over some language bull that I already know. Although, I doubt the other kids know much about it. Not trying to make it sound like I'm better than them or anything, but I am the top student in my class. There are a couple of bright minds in my classes, but I still stand out the most.

I'm starting my notes when Ikkaku steps into the classroom, late of course. But behind him was someone I'd never seen before. He had teal hair, and cyan eyes to match. Although, that's really all I can tell you, because after that glance, I went back to my notes.

I sit it the front and next to me are two desks facing me directly to my left. Ikkaku sat in the first, while the new kid sat down next to him. While writing my notes, Ms. Yoruichi drew everyone's attention and asked the new guy to introduce himself.

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez", Grimmjow says, "I came here from Arrancar High School."

I'm a bit taken back by that piece of knowledge. I mean, Arrancar High is in Los Noches, home of the Spanish Mafia. But instead of it being a complete run down shit ball, it actually has really nice homes there. By "nice" I mean _mansions_. It has its ghettos, but they're small and not worth mentioning.

She continues to ask him questions, and I give him my full attention. I notice how fucking crazy his hair was. Kind of like mine actually. I don't really like to try with this shit anymore, so I usually just wear it how I wake up with it. His voice is deep and a bit gruff, like he needs some sleep. He has nice taught muscles, makes me feel a bit self-conscious. His arms and legs are littered with hair. Not in a disgusting way, but like it looks like he tries to keep it controlled, although he's not doing a really good job at that.

He mentions other details, like how he enjoys sports, his teal hair is natural, but looked right at me while saying this. I ignore it, of course, and go back to my notes. He's not really saying anything interesting at this point.

He's done talking, and while writing my notes, I hear Ikkaku whispering to Grimmjow about the students. He tells Grimmjow about how smart I am and that I'm really cool to hang around. Then the rest is noise.

Tatsuki asked Ms. Yoruichi a question, and Ikkaku commented with a sly remark (which Tatsuki returned), and Rangiku and Orihime were being a lot more enthusiastic about answering questions. Not to mention the guys in class was acting a lot more "manlier." It was weird, the class was upside down!

Then it hit me, they were trying to show off! I found myself bursting with laughter at the chaos before me. I could speak at the volume of a pen hitting the floor and everyone would stop to hear what I had to say, so imagine what happened when I laughed historically? Crazy looks all around.

"What's so funny, Ichigo," Orihime asks.

"Nothing," I lie, "just thought of something."

Then Ms. Yuruichi joins in on laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ikkaku asks with a dumbfounded expression.

"Ichigo and I are laughing at how everyone is trying to impress Mr. Grimmjow," Yuruichi states, "am I right Ichigo?"

I just nodded and went back to work.

It's now Thursday and were in seventh period. It's actually weird because Mr. Ukitake is actually leaving early! He's never late for class, let alone leaves early. I was so going to take this chance and sit back and relax.

Our substitute teacher was Ms. Mashiro, a really young women with a great personality. Our class has become familiar with her, and she (just like every other teacher), loves me. I'm not trying to brag, really, but I just like seeing people smile, so I control myself. That just so happens to make me likeable.

Just as I'm about to put my head down, Renji sits behind me. He's got a fine miss of red hair, and crazy tattoos all over him. Broad muscles and tall frame, and to top it all off, a great personality. He's kind and funny, but little does a lot of people know, he loves to gossip.

So, guess what he starts doing? We're sitting there chatting about a fight that broke out a couple days ago when he changes his attention to someone seated behind us. In the far left corner of the room is Grimmjow. He's just sitting there not really doing anything.

Neither of us say anything, but I get what he's thinking. Sometimes this guy is too nice, really.I know I just mentioned how I like to see people smile, but I don't know Grimmjow. I'm not anti-social or anything, I mean, I can talk all day, but I just never paid this guy any attention unlike everyone else. I even heard some girls talking about how cute he was in the hallway. I don't give him any attention, so why would he want to talk to me?

Renji takes the initiative and asks him over. Tells him to sit right to my left actually.

Renji does what he knows best, tells jokes. Grimmjow's actually giving grins and a few chuckles. After chatting with us, he seems to be a lot more comfortable. He tells us how his dad owns an Auto-repair Shop. He said he volunteers there whenever he wants to get his hands dirty. I have to say, I've never even saw him smiling and laughing once when he sat with Ikkaku and Yumachika (they decided to take him under their wing or whatever).

Somehow we ended up talking about sex, and Grimmjow admitted that he's had sex on multiple occasions. I already know Renji has had sex before, so it doesn't surprise me when he admits to it too. Then russet and cyan eyes are on me.

"I'm a virgin," I say very nonchalantly.

Blue eyes are burning holes through me. Grimmjow just has a dumbfounded look plastered on his face.

"What's yer name?" Grimmjow asks.

"Ichigo Kurosaki", I say without even thinking about it.

"Yer cute", he adds bluntly.

I'm too stunned and flustered to say or do anything, then I look over to Renji who's sitting their laughing like a madman. Renji and I are both gay, but we've never hooked up or anything, were like brothers. Hell, I'm still a virgin. Not to mention I'm in the closet. I'm not saying I completely threw away the side of me that wanted to be crazy and be my own person just so people wouldn't get the wrong idea. I still act and dressed how I want. I'm not really the loud type, but I do have my moments.

"Umm," I start but never get to finish before I'm cut off.

"I wonder if those orange locks are natural." Grimmjow jokes.

I immediately know what he means, but I can't comment. I've actually shut down, for once I don't have a comeback. I always have a comeback!

"When do you wanna go out?" he asks.

"Never," I say annoyed now, "I don't like guys."

"Ms. Mashiro," Grimmjow yells, catching her attention, "Ichigo's my new boyfriend."

"No I'm not. " I yell. "Don't believe a single word he says!"

I'm completely flustered at this point and trying to get mad, but I can't find it in me. I'm infamous for my bad temper, even people I don't know have heard about me. Renji's always been an exception, but it seemed Grimmjow was becoming one as well.

"Why?" Renji asks trying to hold his laughter in. "You were just over his house the other night."

These guys are dying from laughter at this point, and me. I find myself chuckling. Is this a budding friendship?


End file.
